


By Popular Demand

by alwaysforyouscully



Category: The X-Files, The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 15:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12633630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysforyouscully/pseuds/alwaysforyouscully
Summary: No names but suggested RPF while filming the X-Files.Slight mention of sex.





	By Popular Demand

His heart pounds and he can feel it in time with her shallow breaths. It still amazes him that she has this affect on him.  
His hand, on her upper arm, slides up to her shoulder blade before pausing. She looks up to capture his eyes. He pulls her closer needing to complete their connection, to feel his lips on hers.  
His hand tangles in the hair on the back of her neck as he leans in.  
She raises up, still just a little too short to make this comfortable. He doesn't care and hauls her slight body to his, crushing his lips to hers. His knees weaken when he hears her whimper and he almost loses it altogether when her tongue slips past his lips.  
A low hum escapes his throat and the hand gently placed on her hip slips around her waist to press the length of her body to his.  
She pulls back and sucks air through her teeth. Her forehead still pressed to his. His breath comes in short pants, rustling her hair.  
He is hard, his erection pressing into her belly. His suit pants do little to hide the evidence of his desire for her.  
***************  
He has told her more than once, he can't control his reaction to her, that she had it easy. No one could tell if she was turned on but he had no doubt when he would slip his hand into her panties.  
She would grin as he discovered her secret, in a dark hallway or an empty bathroom, just before her tiny hand found his hardness. Those delicious clandestine meetings making their connection just this side of tawdry.  
It's never discussed but they both know if they're caught everything will change.  
**********  
He comes back to the present and brings his hand from her hair to lift her chin. Her eyes, blue as the ocean and just as deep, beckon him in and he captures her mouth once again.  
The kiss is slow and purposeful, easy and meaningful. A dance practiced over years and as well known as air.  
Her hands snake up his chest to tangle in his hair. His hand lowers to rest on the small of her back, fingers just grazing the rise of her ass.  
Her hands are insistent in his hair and she pulls him impossibly closer.  
He feels as much as hears her plea...  
“Please baby” ….against his lips and it brings him back to the here and now.  
He falters, his hands drop to rest on her hips as he breaks their kiss.  
She's lost without his mouth on hers and struggles to gain her bearings. She reaches for him, floating, flying, sinking without him as her tether.  
“I.. I need a minute,” he whispers.  
Sweat covers his brow and he's shaking but she's there rubbing his chest, soothing him.  
“It's okay, I'm here.”

“Cut!”

The sound breaks the spell.  
“Hey, we only have this building until 4pm. You two need to get it together.”

The director turns and goes to reset the scene, mumbling under his breath.  
“You would think they would know how to shoot a love scene by now. We all know they've done it in private for years.”


End file.
